<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweetheart by laughtales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142333">sweetheart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughtales/pseuds/laughtales'>laughtales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>to each and every day with you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Married Profs AU, Slice of Life, warnings for them being too cute and in love with each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughtales/pseuds/laughtales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble collection, slice of life style, based on Fim's boba shop/married profs au featuring Dr. Gautier and Dr. Fraldarius. </p><p>Latest update: CH5- the morning after</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>to each and every day with you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the struggle with cats: work from home edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/seofim/gifts">seofim</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you Fim for creating this au and being so supportive and encouraging &lt;3 these lived in your dms for a while lol but now they're here!! ^^ I'm glad you enjoyed the ones so far, I hope you'll like the new stuff too. My brain refuses to shut up about them XD </p><p>Not in chronological order but it's all in the same universe unless otherwise stated. If drabbles are connected, I'll mention it in the notes :) I'm just here to spew nonsense and mundane slice of life stories about how cute and in love they are uwu</p><p>Please check out <a href="https://twitter.com/seofim/status/1308426473951424512"> Fim's art</a>; it's their AU, I'm just playing in the sandbox.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one might be <i> slightly </i> out of the continuum because I'm not sure if Fim's lovebirds own a cat ;w;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s not fair I tell you,” Sylvain says sulkily from the doorway once he’s sure Felix is offline.</p><p>“What isn’t?” Felix looks over his lecture notes while petting their cat lounging peacefully in his lap.</p><p>Felix spends two seconds on the papers before sweeping them all into a messy pile on his desk. It makes Sylvain want to rip his hair out, and he fights the urge to barge in there and clean up the mess of Felix’s desk and organize all his papers into neat and tidy folders. It’s not like he hasn’t done it before.</p><p>Instead, he focuses on one injustice at a time and steps into the room when Felix leans back in the chair and closes his eyes, using both hands to give their cat all the affection she demands.</p><p>Sylvain glares at her and she has the <em>gall</em> to yawn and snuggle more comfortably into Felix’s lap, opening one beautiful golden eye at him as if to say <em>what are you going to do about it?</em></p><p>“Her.” Sylvain points, and Felix cracks an amber eye open to look at him.</p><p>“Are you jealous of the cat again?” </p><p>“No!” Sylvain stomps his foot a little in indignation. “Well, yes! That too!”</p><p>Felix sighs, and beckons him over. Their cat sends Sylvain a look that says she’d very much like to fling herself at his face for <em>daring</em> to steal half of Felix’s attention away from her.</p><p>Sylvain smirks at her, smug and victorious, before leaning down to his husband. <em>Take that</em>, he thinks when Felix presses a kiss to his cheek and runs his fingers through his hair.</p><p>“So what isn’t fair?” Felix asks once Sylvain’s humming contently at him.</p><p>Sylvain presses a kiss to the top of Felix’s head and plays with the ends of his ponytail. “This little rascal is a menace when I’m lecturing but an absolute angel with you? How is that even remotely fair!”</p><p>Felix’s lips quirk a smile. “It’s not her fault she whacked you in the face with her tail.”</p><p>Sylvain pouts. “First of all, it absolutely is. Second of all,” he rummages for his phone and scrolls to bring something up. “Look at this!”</p><p>Felix looks at the post and bursts out laughing. It should offend him, but Felix’s laughter is a rare and wonderful thing and he’ll never tire of hearing it, even if it’s at his expense.</p><p>“Our precious demon-angel is viral on the internet for presenting her butthole to my camera like a bitch in heat Fe!” Sylvain tries to make his case, but Felix is still chuckling under his breath and Sylvain is certain he’s fighting a losing battle.</p><p>If anything, he’s hoisting up the white flag himself, one covered in black fur and claw marks.</p><p>Sylvain sighs and drapes himself over the back of Felix’s chair, pressing his nose right into the crown of his head.</p><p>“It’s not fair,” he murmurs quietly.</p><p>Felix nudges the cat off his lap and twists so he can kiss Sylvain, on the lips this time. </p><p>“No, it’s not,” he says between kisses. “But it <em>is</em> hilarious and you think so too.”</p><p>Sylvain smiles against his lips. “I sure do,” he laughs as he kisses Felix back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. felix listens in on sylvain's lecture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="Typewriter">He notices halfway through the lecture. He’s not unaware of the starry-eyed way some of the students look at him sometimes.</p><p class="Typewriter">This is different.</p><p class="Typewriter">It’s a gaze that’s intense as it is delicate and attentive, and he’s sure none of his students are <em>that</em> interested in what he’s saying at the moment. He hasn’t made any jokes yet today and the vacant daze his class is channeling reminds him to crack one soon before he loses their attention completely.</p><p class="Typewriter">Unfortunately, Sylvain’s too preoccupied seeking out the distracting eyes on him because there’s really only one person in the world that looks at him like that and makes him feel this way. And said person is supposed to be in a staff meeting on the other side of campus but there’s no way he’s mistaken about it.</p><p class="Typewriter">When Sylvain finds him, he loses control of his brain and his mouth. All the information seeps out of his head until there’s only <em>Felix Felix Felix</em> left on repeat through his mind. His voice stays stuck on the last syllable he was making, which happens to be an unfortunate <em>uh</em> and if Sylvain cared more, he’d realize how silly he looks and sounds right now.</p><p class="Typewriter">It’s not fair. He sees Felix every morning and every night. He saw him at lunch only hours ago and he’ll see him again in three hours once both their classes have finished for the day and they’ll head home together like they do every day.</p><p class="Typewriter">But something about seeing Felix leaning against the back wall, listening in on his lecture has a wave of affection and adoration washing over him and Sylvain falls in love all over again.</p><p class="Typewriter">Distantly, he can tell there’s a quiet murmur going around the room, and some students turning to follow his gaze. They can’t see Felix from the lecture seats; he’s tucked himself away in a spot that’s only visible from the stage.</p><p class="Typewriter">Felix raises an eyebrow at him with a small fond smile and gestures with his hand in a motion that says <em>keep going, I’m listening</em> even though Sylvain knows Felix has no interest in the topic of his lecture today.  </p><p class="Typewriter">How is it possible that Felix has made him fall in love <em>again</em> in such a short time?  </p><p class="Typewriter">Sylvain smiles at him, big and warm and dips his head in a little nod and returns his attention to his class.</p><p class="Typewriter">“Sorry! I blanked out for a second there. Guess my own lecture was getting too boring for me.” He chuckles and the class laughs with him. “So I was just reminded of the time I tried to teach my sweetheart about this stuff and had no luck making it exciting that time. Or the time after.” Sylvain looks back at Felix and touches his wedding band fondly. “I think third time’s the charm.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. boba date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wow, it still looks the same,” Sylvain says as they step into the boba shop. The very one where they’d met and Felix almost throttled him over the counter.</p><p>The shop houses a lot of shared memories but that one in particular always comes to mind first. Followed by the time Sylvain kissed him behind the counter for the first time as Felix was closing up and gotten cold boba shoved in his face.</p><p>It’s just past midnight and they’re coming from Felix’s university reunion. It brought up a lot of nostalgia to see familiar faces again and to walk around the campus they left behind years ago. The bnb they booked for the night even happens to be in the same area as Sylvain’s old rental flat and they decided to take another trip down memory lane on a spur of the moment date.</p><p>A few tables are filled, some with students hunched over their laptops and others with chatting groups of friends.</p><p>“Hi there!” The server greets with more energy than Felix ever had while on the job. “What can I get for you?”</p><p>“Regular black milk tea, no ice, no sugar, no toppings,” Felix says.</p><p>She punches in the order and then looks to Sylvain.</p><p>“I’ll have.” Sylvain takes a deep breath; he needs to prove to Felix that he still remembers his order <em>and</em> is capable of saying it in one breath.</p><p>Felix’s hand tightens around his, just shy of painful, and Sylvain can feel him boring holes into his temple with a disapproving stare.</p><p>“A regular jasmine milk tea, less ice, little sugar, with lychee jelly please,” Sylvain finishes with a dejected exhale. </p><p>They end up sitting at Sylvain’s favourite seat, the one with the best view of the service counter.</p><p>“It’s not as good as my usual,” Sylvain sulks around his straw as he takes another sip.</p><p>“Don’t be a menace. You know I wanted to strangle you every time I saw you come in.”</p><p>Sylvain laughs. “Yeah but you still made it for me every time.”</p><p>Felix scoffs. “It was my job. That’s literally what I was getting paid to do.”</p><p>Sylvain smiles and reaches over the table for Felix’s hand. “Yeah? What about all the times I didn’t ask you to make it for me?” He runs his thumb along the back of Felix’s hand and stops over the wedding band on his ring finger. It’s rare for him to be wearing it; it’s usually home is around his neck, close to his heart.</p><p>Felix takes a long sip of his drink. When he’s done, he still doesn’t say anything, but he turns his hand over so Sylvain can hold his hand.</p><p>Sylvain squeezes and smiles even wider when Felix squeezes back. “Can you make it for me when we get back home?”</p><p>“We don’t have the ingredients at home.” Felix slides a little further down his seat. Tries to hide a smile by drinking more of his tea. "But I suppose they're not impossible to find." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>for sylvain being a menace, please refer to <a href="https://twitter.com/seofim/status/1310248759150997504"> this</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the ta mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>third-person pov is hard to write but so much fun </p><p>for context, the TAs have no idea Sylvain and Felix are married but the two are always hanging around each other and flirting and there is CONFUSION (and concern)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Just do it!”</p><p>He glares at his co-workers who are hiding around the corner, shooing at him and making a vaguely knocking gesture at the door.</p><p><em>Dr. Felix Fraldarius</em>, the sign reads. He sighs and brings his hand up to knock, throwing a silent prayer to the collective heavens while regretting every second of how he got into this situation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We have to do something.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What?! Why? Just… just let them be! It’s none of our business. </em>
</p><p><em>Do you, or do you not love Dr. Gautier? Hm? Yeah? That’s what I thought. And Dr. Gautier loves his </em>sweetheart<em>. He can’t cheat on him. Or her. Ugh! Why won’t he tell us anything about them?! </em></p><p>
  <em>Why does that mean I have to talk to Dr. Fraldarius about it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You want to ask Dr. Gautier directly if he's being unfaithful?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No! But why me?! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re taking one of his classes! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Exactly! I’m in his class! If this goes poorly, and I’m pretty sure it will, I still have to go to class! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, stop being a baby and do this one little thing for Dr. Gautier! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Come in,” Dr. Fraldarius’s voice calls from inside.</p><p>He opens the door and steps inside, just enough to shut the door and make a hasty escape if necessary.</p><p>“How can I help you?”</p><p>He shuffles nervously on his feet. “Um, actually it’s about Dr. Gautier,” he says very quietly.</p><p>Dr. Fraldarius sets down the papers in his hands and leans forward a little, attentive. He arches an eyebrow. “What about Dr. Gautier?”</p><p>“Um, er, it’s just-,” he takes a deep breath. “I think you should stop seeing him!” It comes out very quickly and far louder than he intended.</p><p>The professor frowns. “And why’s that.” His voice is flat. </p><p>“Because… because Dr. Gautier really loves his- his spouse, and we really love him and don’t want something bad to happen.” He’s clenching his eyes so tight there are specks dancing on his eyelids while he waits. He holds his breath, not sure what answer to expect and which he hopes for until he hears the professor chuckle softly under his breath and his eyes fly open because that can’t be right.</p><p>“I see," Dr. Fraldarius says. "Is that all?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah… that’s all…”</p><p>“Then I’ll see you in class.”</p><p>It’s as clear a dismissal as any and he bolts from the room so fast the door hasn't even closed by the time he’s sprinted around the corner.</p><p>“How did it go?” The other teaching assistants bustle around him, eager to hear how the mission went.</p><p>“I… don’t know,” he says with confusion, thinking back on the conversation. That’s really the only he can say. It was confusing. Incredibly confusing with no answers and more questions.</p><p>
  <em>What in the world is going on between Dr. Fraldarius and Dr. Gautier??</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>............... so. there's a direct continuation of this that's nsfw but im really embarrassed to share it &gt; &lt;;;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. the morning after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sweetheart now has a NSFW companion collection where all the spice will be posted ;w; Check it out <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221950/chapters/66496702"> here</a> if that's something you're interested in. The first chapter takes place after <i> the TA mission </i> and this chapter takes place that, but you don't need to read the raunchy sex to understand what happens here ;w;</p><p>Horny energy bumped the rating up to T asdkjfh *bonks them on the head*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="Typewriter">Felix wakes to fingers threading gently through his hair. He blinks the sleep from his eyes and sees his husband smiling at him, radiant, handsome, perfect. It’s one of his favorite sights to wake to. Second only to when he wakes first and gets to watch Sylvain sleep, always endeared by the way he clings to him in his sleep. Even the way he drools on the pillow is cute these days since it means Felix did a good job tiring him out the night before.</p><p class="Typewriter">“’Morning sweetheart,” Sylvain says softly, chest rumbling softly where Felix’s head is laid.</p><p class="Typewriter">Felix peeks at the clock on the nightstand and sighs fondly. It’s hardly morning anymore and they should really get out of bed and get on with their day, but there’s still that bone-deep satisfaction of being tired and sore and comfortable in Sylvain’s arms that has him cuddling further into his embrace instead.</p><p class="Typewriter">“’Morning.” He tilts his head back so Sylvain can give him a kiss, a quick peck against his lips and another against his forehead. Sylvain’s always affectionate in the morning but not only does he get his kisses this morning, Sylvain’s also scratching his scalp and it feels <em>so </em>nice. “You’re happy this morning,” he says, shifting slightly so Sylvain gets at that spot behind his ear.</p><p class="Typewriter">“I’m happy every morning,” Sylvain replies with a smile, somehow even warmer than it already was.</p><p class="Typewriter">Felix hums. “More than usual.”</p><p class="Typewriter">“I get to spend a lazy morning with you, we have the whole weekend to ourselves,” Sylvain says happily before his smile tilts ever so slightly and Felix knows that whatever comes out of his mouth next is going to be supplied at least in part by his dick. “Not to mention we had a night of amazing sex. Of course I’m happy sweetheart.”</p><p class="Typewriter">Felix wants to roll his eyes but memories of the night before float to the forefront of his mind and he feels his face warm instead. Sylvain’s lips are still plush and he’s certain if he kissed him now, he’d be able to taste himself on his lips. Sylvain’s clearly got the same thought and it's waking up certain parts of him Felix can feel bumping against his thigh.</p><p class="Typewriter">“How do you feel about an encore?” Sylvain asks with an innocent smile that’s more tempting than it has any right being. It’s too tempting, if anything. Far too much promise in that smile. If they get into it like they both clearly want to, they’ll never leave the bed at all today.</p><p class="Typewriter">Felix props himself up to kiss Sylvain, lips sliding softly against his and sure enough, there it is, the taste of himself on Sylvain’s lips and tongue. Sylvain’s hands slide up chest, big and warm and all Felix wants to do is sink into their touch. It makes his heart wilt, but he twists out of Sylvain’s reach and then off the bed.</p><p class="Typewriter">“Food, laundry, and a trip to the farmer’s market,” Felix says firmly when Sylvain sulks. He picks his shirt off the floor and slips it on, uncaring of the state of it. He’s not going to be in it for long anyways. “And a shower. Not in that order,” he clarifies when he sees Sylvain watching like he wants to have Felix for breakfast and lunch and dinner too if Felix let him.</p><p class="Typewriter">Sylvain’s entire body droops with his sigh, but he rolls out of bed, ready to make the short trip to the bathroom completely naked. He pads over to Felix and brushes his hand against the fabric. "You’re not allowed wear this outfit to work for at least a month.” Felix quirks an eyebrow at him. “Let me rephrase.” Sylvain’s hand wanders dangerously close to where the hem of the shirt meets his bare legs and a shiver runs through him involuntarily. “If I pop a boner at work, you have to take responsibility Dr. Fraldarius.” Sylvain says it right into his ear and Felix’s entire body goes hot. “Imagine how scandalized our students will be if they caught you leaving my office with your clothes disheveled.”</p><p class="Typewriter">“We’re not fucking in your office. Or my office. Or the studio.”</p><p class="Typewriter">“We’ll work on that later, but for now, no problem,” Sylvain says far too easily, like he’s been prepared for this all his life. “I happen to know where there’s an empty classroom at any given time.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. Please join the married profs au appreciation club. I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/laughtales_"> twitter</a> if you wanna chat :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>